


We Miss You (But no one more than me)

by BadBatch (Forever_Cynical)



Series: Flash Fiction Challenge [24]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/F, Sad Ending, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26030584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Cynical/pseuds/BadBatch
Summary: Flash FicYennefer's speech at the funeral of the love of her life.(Sorry I keep killing her)
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Flash Fiction Challenge [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879456
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	We Miss You (But no one more than me)

“I was reckless when I fell in love with you. Sometimes I think it all happened so fast. When I remember how slowly I fell in love with every part of you. Your quick wit first. Your smile second. Your kindness and the touch of your hand on my shoulder and all the other past memories that bring a smile to my lips and tears to my eyes.

I was reckless. I was foolish. My heart burns and it yearns and you make me want to write stupid poems and beautiful works. You make me want to write sad epics about star crossed lovers. You have always made me feel more. More than I ever thought I could feel. You were my everything. You still are. You always will be.

So here I am. Recklessly in love with you and burning with a desire that can’t be contained or put out.

Triss asked me, voice calm and soft, but is she worth it?

And I say her? She’s worth everything. Every tear, every moment where my heart is ripped apart, she’s worth it.

And what’s your happiest memory, Triss asked.

And I answered, Tissaia. She’s my happy memory. The fire is my stomach, the ache in my heart.

The happiest memory I’ll ever have. The most painful one too.

When I lost you. When you were made to leave. I thought I would die and I think a part of me did. Part of me that believed in happy endings anyway. I know we didn’t plan for this.

We didn’t plan for you to get sick.

We didn’t plan for you to... for you to not be here anymore.

But those last few moments, those weeks, those days, those hours, even when they were hard. I don’t regret them. You kept apologizing, like this was your fault. Like you just woke up one day and decided to be sick.

I know it wasn’t your fault. I know who I blame.

I blame fate. I blame fate for giving me you and then taking you away.

We went through so much to get to each other. Your ex-husband. My ex-boyfriend. The drama at work that you were dating your personal assistant. You wanted everyone to see me how you saw me and I wanted everyone to respect you as the great woman you are. Were.

Were.

I’m still getting used to talking about you in the past tense. It makes my heartache. It makes me want to try and find a way to turn back the clocks and I know I can’t.

I can’t turn it back and I can’t have you back.

But I’m stood here, in front of all of our friends, all of our family, blood-related and the one we made ourselves and I’m telling them about us, I’m telling them that I loved you.

You touched so many lives Tissaia. You were a pain, don’t get me wrong but we loved you. All of us. We all miss you.

But no one will miss you more than I do.

I love you.”


End file.
